Cibi e bevande
Cibi Onigiri Gli are a Japanese rice ball snack most commonly formed into triangle or oval shapes and wrapped in seaweed. Traditionally, the onigiri is filled with pickled ume fruit, salted salmon, katsuobushi or any other salty or sour ingredient. If a person pours vinegar on the cooked rice for onigiri, it is transformed into the basis of sushi, a different kind of food. In practice, however, either pickled filling or vinegar is used for preservation of the rice. Since the onigiri is one of the most famed and popular snacks in Japan, most convenience stores in Japan stock onigiri in many popular flavors. Tangerines I are fruits that Bell-mère grows, she has a tangerine grove in her yard. Bell-mère always liked to cook something from tangerines (also other foods behind Tangerines). Before she died, she was cooking tangerine sauce. After Bell-mère died, it became Nami memento of Bell-mère. When Nami went on a voyage with Luffy, she took the tangerine trees with her. Takoyaki takoyaki are a food first mentioned in Hatchan's Sea Floor Stroll where the ultimate recipe is sought out by Hatchan and Keimi. They then open up Takoyaki 8, their takoyaki bar, and end up serving the Straw Hats when they are on Sabaody Archipelago. Conash I sono dei frutti che si trovano a Skypiea. La loro scorza è più dura dell'acciaio e perciò non possono essere mangiati. Tuttavia è possibile bucarne la parte inferiore e berne il succo. Sky Seafood Lo Sky Seafood è costituito da crostacei che vivono nei mari di nuvole. Tatababasco Il è la salsa più piccante al mondo. Molti dei nani che hanno provato un chicco d'uva pieno di tatababasco sono svenuti ed hanno rischiato di morire. Usop, dopo averla mangiata, è stato preda di orribili convulsioni, al punto da spaventare Sugar fino a farle perdere i sensi. Caramelle Rumble Ball Le sono un tipo di caramelle che assomigliano alle Rumble Ball. Chopper ne ingerisce una ogni volta che, mentre si trasforma, sente l'impulso di mangiare. Bevande Nihonshu (Sake) is a particular type of traditional Japanese wine brewed from rice. However, English lexicon has, over time, adopted the Japanese word sake to refer exclusively to "nihonshu". Nihonshu is easily distinguished from other types of alcohol by the traditional white bottle and traditional method of drinking it, sipping it from small dishes, rather than from mugs, bottles, or cups. Cola is a type of beverage, presumably identical to real life cola. Cola is also an essential source of energy for the Straw Hat crew member, Franky. As a cyborg model "BF-36", Franky is able to store cola in a mini-fridge he has where his stomach would normally be, and he can store up to three bottles of cola. Depending on the amount of cola he has stored, his attacks can be a lot more powerful, and they are weaker when he has less cola; it is unknown if his new model "BF-37" is the same, though he still uses cola as power. The Straw Hats' new ship, the Thousand Sunny, also uses cola for attacks and extreme maneuvers. Cucina Attack Cuisine L' è un tipo di cucina originaria dell'isola Momoiro. Sanji sostiene che fornisca un'aura di potenza e di profumo a chi ne fa uso. Secondo Ivankov rinforza il fisico ed è il motivo per cui gli abitanti del regno di Kamabakka sono così atletici. La conoscenza delle ricette non è impedita agli estranei, ma viene offerta solamente a coloro che hanno sostenuto l'"addestramento della sposa" fino a diventare esperti nel Kung Fu dei trans-formati. * Cucina di Water Seven A Water Seven esiste un particolare stile di cucina. * * * * Cucina di Dressrosa A Dressrosa esiste un particolare stile di cucina. * * * Filler Bevande Jerez Jerez è la marca di alcool preferita da Zephyr e viene prodotta nella città di Sherry. È un'allusione allo sherry, un vino liquoroso prodotto a Jerez de la Frontera in Spagna. Cucina Cucina vulcanica La è un metodo di cottura che richiede l'uso del calore di un vulcano. È la specialità di Panz Fry. * * Altro Frutti del diavolo I sono frutti molto rari. Hanno un sapore orribile, ma mangiarne dona poteri sovrannaturali. Energy Steroid Gli sono delle pillole che, se ingerite, permettono di duplicare la propria forza, di guarire dalle ferite e di recuperare le energie. Abusarne causa invecchiamento precoce. Rumble Ball Le sono delle sostanze ideate da Chopper. Quando ne mangia una è in grado di modificare le capacità del proprio frutto del diavolo, permettendogli di effettuare ulteriori trasformazioni. Acqua potente L' è un liquido che dona a chiunque lo beva una forza sovraumana, tuttavia dopo cinque minuti la persona muore. Navigazione en:Food and Beverages Categoria:Oggetti